Fish and Wolf Preview
by Greyy-Eyess
Summary: Milo, Oscar, Bea, and co are all humans in this fic  The title pretty much tells it all. It's a preview of an upcoming fic, Fish and Wolf. Songfic.


**HEY! It's DoOfY aNd PeRrY! I'm here to give you a little more description on this little piece.**

**Well, before you started yelling at me that there are no Fish Hooks characters, let me tell you…there is. Every single one of them is a Fish Hooks character, besides one OC. Look closely. If you can't figure out who it is, then look at the bottom of this fic. IT will explain who the characters are.**

**ANYWAY, this is an upcoming fic. These are just little snippets. It's based off the theme song of Spice and Wolf, and that's what this crossover is based off of, anyway.**

**The Fish Hooks Characters and the OC are humanized. **

**(This is NOT MiloxBea! ****)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**I had lost my way during my journey**

On the screen you see the title _Fish and Wolf._ It zooms out on it, the background musty and cracked. The letters are in blue, and it is clear that they are sprawled across the cracked board.

**Only my soul was wandering, where I stood still.**

The moon was shining in the sky, illuminating the clouds beside it. It made a trail down on the ground, shining on a sleeping person on the ground. It was a human male, his messy blonde hair sticking out in many different places. But, there was something wrong with this man, as there are two triangular things popping out of his skull. They appear to be wolf ears. To go along with it, a wolf tail draped down his rear. The light caused him to stir, and he opened his eyes with protest. A gentle snowflake dropped on his nose, and he widened his eyes from the chill. To his surprise, he was laying in a snowy field. He got up with some struggle.

**But right now, I'm walking to a distant place**

The man was up now, and began to walk slowly, his hair swaying in the wind. Something caught his eye, and he looked up. His eyes widened at what he saw.

The scene changed to a girl she had red hair that was pulled back, many strands falling on her face. She was walking forward in a busy town, people jostling her and jabbing her in the ribs with their elbows. She looked at her feet, and the same icy wind fell upon her ivory face as it did with the males.

**That's right, ever since I met you on this road.**

The girl felt a single snowflake fall on her own nose as it did with the boy's. She wrinkled her nose from the chill of it, and looked back up. She widened her eyes—she was not at the same place as she was before. She was in a snowy field, and to her dismay, she could not find any one there. That is, until she looked and saw a boy…with wolf ears and a tail. She sighed in relief…it was HIM…after so many years. She closed her eyes, and a flashback overtook her.

**The travelers witnessed the song, the forbidden song…**

There was a cart with people riding in it, the horse slowly plodding along. In the back of the cart held grain. They were riding through the countryside.

…**And I became attached to it as I heard it alone with you**

It is revealed that in the cart was the girl and the wolf-boy. The girl was driving the cart, and the boy was closing his eyes, saying something that he was obviously very proud of. Whatever it was, it caused the girl to cringe back in disgust. The blonde boy laughed, and a devilish, teasing expression took on his face.

**If the world in my dreams exists somewhere…**

There was small flashes of memories—the boy pleading to buy a lot of apples, both of them gazing into the water, and them roasting food for the chilly night. The memories flashed back to riding in the cart at twilight, the sun slowly shedding it's last beams of light.

A woman turned. She had brown, shiny hair that was pulled into two pigtails. She smiled, and gave a curt nod.

…**Let's got search for it, beyond the winds.**

A girl with bright, ginger hair that touched her ankles was politely lifted into a cart. She turned around, and did not smile. She kept a straight face.

The scene went back to the cart, now it was night, and the girl was still driving it. The wolf-boy was in the back, his hands behind his head, and his feet propped up on the edge of the wood.

**Whether it's a freezing dawn…**

Many wolves ran, with piercing red eyes. A large wolf ran beside them. They all howled to the moon. The wolf-boy was among them, though now a wolf. He was running very fast, his yellow pelt distinct among the black ones.

**A dry midday…**

A boy with curly hair walked forward. He turned, and a wind made his hair sway. He looked up towards a person on a throne, and fire surrounding him. The man on the throne pointed at the young boy, saying, "Execute him." The boy looked fearless, and a dog was by his heels, growling at the person at the throne. The boy patted the dog's head to silence him.

**A shivering night…**

The wolf-boy was holding the girl's clothing, crying and crying. His ears were drooping, and his tail was low. The tears cascaded from his eyes, and made dark splotches on the clothing. He looked up, and heaved a sigh.

**Or the ends of the Earth, let's go and see it.**

The girl was snapped back to the present, and saw the boy's outstretched hand. He raised his eyebrow, and said, "Let's go. I'm waiting for you, you know." She nodded, and took his hand. They shook them, and the girl closed her eyes. This was going to be a long, rough, hard, memorable journey.

**You like? Lol, it only took me about five minutes to write, so no flames, please!**

**CHARACTERS:**

**Blonde Wolf-Boy: Milo**

**Red-haired Girl: Bea**

**Woman with Pigtails: Finberly**

**Girl with Bright, Ginger Hair: Kennedy (OC, used in Milo, oh Milo, Where Art Thou?)**

**Boy with Curly Hair: Oscar**

**Dog with Oscar: Murphy (he's small now, since their humans)**


End file.
